Uneasy
by WeekendColorer
Summary: Holly is off today and only Gail can fix it.


"Gail, do you have a sec?" I call to the kitchen from my unchanged position on the couch. Today has been an odd day. This morning I woke up feeling like lead. Each limb refused to listen to my groggy brain. Nothing from the past night would indicate why my body was so drained of energy.

After my struggle to exit the bed was complete, I found restful sanctuary on the couch, which I only periodically left. The person in question returns my call. "Sorry. Not really, but if you give me about an hour I'll be all yours."

"Okay. Sounds good. I can wait."

"I'll go as fast as I can."

"No babe. Please take your time."

"Thanks."

With her gratitude, I hear Gail's work continue in the kitchen. I shift my position on the couch to stretch out over its expanse. Ever since this morning I have just not felt right. For some reason, the feeling is indescribable. It isn't like a regular cold or stomach ache. I think it might be why it is bothering me more than normal. I turn to the tv to try and take my mind off of it and wait.

An indescribable amount of time passes before the sound of foot steps wakes me from my trance. "Holly?" Her voice is soft and concerned. "Are you okay?"

A soft smile comes to my face. "I will be. Are you done?"

"Yep. I'm all yours."

Suddenly my voice goes soft and I become uncharacteristically shy. "Can you lie here with me… and hold me?" My voice struggles not to drop or shake.

Gail's face shows concern and understanding as she begins to kick off her shoes. "Of course." Silently she settles her weight on top of me. Her head lies squarely on my chest facing the tv. Her arms wrap around my torso. A comfortable hum escapes my lips as her weight and warmth seep into me.

I begin to feel better. "Thank you." I whisper as I place a soft kiss into her blonde hair.

"You're welcome." Gail squeezes me tighter, still keeping her voice quiet. "Are you okay?" Her head rises and falls as I draw in a contemplative breath.

"I guess. I just haven't been feeling like myself today. Something is off and I can't place it." My arms wrap protectively around her. My voice drops to an almost whisper. "It scared me a little."

She turns her head to look at me. I think she really wants to make sure I had actually said it. I rarely ever admit what scares me. Slowly one of her hands and comes up to brush my cheek. "Could it be a relapse of the flu?" I lean into the touch to revile in the peace it brings me.

"No. I don't think so. It doesn't feel quite the same."

"I'll stay with you until it passes. Okay?"

A small smile crosses my face. "Okay." Her face mirrors mine. "Kiss me… please?" Gail's smile grows at my question. She lightly pulls me forward. Her lips are soft and sweet against mine. My hands find their way into her hair. I pull her more forward to press harder into her. Any off feelings are slowly melting away. The moment is broken by the need for oxygen.

My eyes remain closed. A light chuckle reaches my ears. "Feel better?" Slowly I nod and lick my lips. As my kiss heavy eyelids flutter open, her compassionate, loving, and amused look sends my desire to kiss her again flaring. I place both hands on the sides of her face and sigh into the kiss.

This is the center that I needed to find. It is a pleasant and contentful place. It always pulls me from fear. "Okay. Enough for now," Gail states as we separate. I whimper softly at the statement. "There will be more later, Nerd. Let's lay here and I'll hold you." My arms return to secure her to my chest. She snuggles into me at the gesture. "What were you watching?"

My weight settles further into the couch as I turn towards the tv. "Uhh… nothing really. Just a random horror movie."

"How can you watch all that stuff?"

I chuckle slightly as Gail's head turns into my chest, hiding from the villain gracing the screen. "I have liked them since I was a kid. I guess that I like how something that is made up can create such a feeling of dread and fear in me. I'm slightly fascinated by it."

"Ugg… it freaks me out. The bad guys are always so creepy and stalkery."

I tighten my grip on her protectively. "For a cop you're kind of a scary cat. Don't worry. I'll protect you from all of it." One of my hands starts to run her back in reassurance. "I'll change it. We can watch whatever you want."

"Thanks Lunchbox." Slowly her head pokes back out. I hold the remote out for Gail to take. Her hand purposefully grazes mine. The simple action causes me to slightly shake with desire. A smile forms on her lips at my reaction. One of my hands snakes under the hem of her shirt to lightly touch the expanse of pale, smooth skin. They set an agonizingly slow pace, while tracing undercernable patterns across it. My actions get the reaction I am looking for, a soft slow murmur, a loving moan.

I can't help the smirk that appears on my face. This kind of thing drives her crazy but I can't help myself. I have to touch Gail every time she is near me. My fingers always find my way to her. After a long drawn out rise of her chest, she turns her face into my chest. The buttons on my shirt are lazily undone. To my saddened surprise, only two fall prey to her movements. A kiss is planted in the opening. "Later."

"But it is later."

A chuckle accompanies a second kiss, placed in the same location. "I meant later later Holly, and you know it."

"Yeah I know," I reluctantly breath out. It was worth a shot. Oh, and I will keep making patterns until it is later. Just so you don't forget."

"Well then, I won't." Another simple kiss is given before her head turns back toward the television.


End file.
